Lighting and Ice
by dukefan01
Summary: Laxus and Gray go on a job together and manage to get into a little trouble while doing it. Summery sucks.
1. Introduction

**Alright, it's not long because it's an intro. I hope you all like it. I saw a picture of Lucy and her relationships with all of the guild members, and I thought about the other relationships in the guild. I want to do two, so this is the first one of Gray and Laxus. There are no pairings in this, and of course I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Laxus Drayer surveyed the S-class request board. After the Grand Magic Games, a slew of new requests came into the guild, and many of them requested specific mages. He looked over a few of the various requests, but only one caught his eye. It wasn't a huge job, just requesting for two mages to go and take care of a small time thieves guild that was working a small road into a village, not letting travelers in or out without relieving them of their possessions and money. It wasn't to far away, only two days journey, and it wasn't a big job, would take only a day to complete. The problem was it wanted two mages. That meant he couldn't go alone, not that his grandpa would let him anyway, and he couldn't take his team. If he choose any one of them over the other two, he would never hear the end of it. Looking around the guild hall, Laxus realized just how long it had been since he had gone with anyone else on a job. When he was a kid he remembered both Cana and Gray having joined and his grandpa would make him accompany them both on their missions until Erza had joined. That was when he stopped going with others until he formed his own team. It would be a nice change of pace to spend time with another guild member. Now the question remained on who to take. His grandpa would defiantly want him to take an S-class candidate or an S-class mage, so that left only a small selection. Mirajane would be a good choice, but he didn't want to separate her from her siblings. Erza was also out on a job with Natsu and Lucy. Looking around Laxus noticed Gray sitting at the bar. He had almost forgotten that Gray had stayed behind from the job to go out on one with Juvia and they had returned the day before. He smirked, figuring it would be an interesting match up. After all, he hadn't gone out on a job with Gray since he was nine, and after his display in the games, Laxus was interested in seeing just how much the ice-make mage had improved over the past years. He tore the request from the board and went down to the main floor. "Hey Gray," he called, and the ice mage turned to him in surprise, not expecting Laxus to have called him. Laxus stopped in front of him. "when are you going out on your next job?" he asked. Gray thought for a second and shrugged.

"Don't know, why?" he asked. It was odd for Laxus to take an interest in what he was doing. Laxus held the request so Gray could see it.

"Want to go on an S-class job?" he asked. Gray looked surprised, as did Juvia, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Mirajane just chuckled.

"Why are you inviting him Laxus?!" Freed cried, wondering what he could have done wrong that Laxus wouldn't want him to go with him on a job. Laxus turned to his team.

"Don't take it personal. I can only take one other mage with me, and besides, the three of you were requested for a job anyway. We'll be back the same time as you." Laxus said, trying to show he wasn't picking anyone over his team. Gray nodded.

"Sure, let's go." he agreed. Laxus nodded and slid the paper over to Mirajane who jotted the information down before handing it back to him.

"Got anything you need to get?" Laxus asked. Gray shook his head and Laxus nodded. "Good, then we can just go." he said. With a wave to Mirajane, the two mages stood and went out the door, leaving the entire guild amazed at the unlikely team.

"Lighting and Ice...this will be interesting." Mira mused.


	2. Traveling

Gray started toward the train station, but stopped when he saw Laxus going in a different direction. "I don't like trains." Laxus said over his shoulder. Gray remembered seeing the other dragon slayers during the games and recalled that all dragon slayers with the exception of Wendy have motion sickness. He didn't really mind walking anyway, so he followed the older male. Gray wondered if he should start a conversation, but he had no idea what he would even say. He used to go out on a few jobs with Laxus in the past, but then Laxus distanced himself from everyone. As the years past, Laxus had expanded that gulf so that it would be nearly impossible to bridge. He treated them all badly, mocked them and be-littled them. However they always put up with it because he was part of Fairy Tail, and that meant he was family. Then came the whole Fantasia incident. Gray had been surprised that Laxus had done something like that, and was even more stunned when Laxus was casted out of the guild afterwards. When they were fighting Hades though and Laxus had arrived, Gray couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy to see the wayward Lighting dragon slayer. His help was what saved them all and it was greatly appreciated by everyone. He was also ecstatic when Gildarts made Laxus a guild member again. Gray hadn't expected to be on a competing team with Laxus and the others though, but that didn't mean he would allow himself to loose to them, so it had been a little bit of a relief when they formed a single team. Like all the others, Gray had trusted Laxus not to loose and to remain though the end of the game. After all, Laxus was not the same man that he was before. He was more open and friendly with the guild and Gray couldn't help but be happy for the older mage for how far he had come. The train's noise would have been a welcome distraction from the silence though.

Laxus meanwhile was having a similar problem. He realized that the trip would be a little awkward since the two of them hadn't really spent time just one-on-one in years. He had heard about Deliora and Ur, as well as that idiot ice mage Lyon. He knew those were things Gray wouldn't want to talk about. He thought about asking Gray about Juvia, but he knew that the young man never actually admitted his own feelings to himself, let alone someone else. Something had to be said though, because the tension between them was so thick, passerby's had began to notice. "You did pretty good during the games." Laxus tried. Gray gave him a skeptic look. "I didn't get to see it myself, but the others told me how you took out that Sabertooth guy and your friend Lyon. Not bad." Laxus said. Gray gave a small humorless laugh.

"Say's the guy who beat a wizard saint." Gray pointed out. Laxus sighed, this conversation not going anywhere.

"So, why did you ask me to come?" Gray asked. Laxus sighed, not really knowing himself.

"I guess it was because you were sitting there." he said, and he could see immediately that the answer disappointed the ice mage. "Since Natsu always challenges me and Erza, we've been able to see just how much he's grown over the years, but I don't recall really ever sparing with you. I honestly have no idea where you stand. I thought it would be a good chance to see." Laxus continued. Gray nodded, alright with the answer. It was true he never challenged Laxus, Erza, or even Mirajane for that matter. He had learned not to mess with Erza long ago, and he really never had a desire to go up against Laxus or Mira. Gray didn't really know what else to say, so the two fell silent again.

"That idiot flame-brain will pick a fight with anyone." he mused. Laxus smirked.

"Are you sure you should be calling him an idiot? At least he wears all of his clothes." the elder male said. Gray looked down to see his shirt was in fact gone. In a mild panic, he looked around, trying to find where exactly he left it. "Don't worry, we're almost there anyway." Laxus said. Gray gave him an odd look. There was no way they were anywhere near their destination, they weren't even out of Magnolia yet. However he didn't speak. As they walked a little further they arrived at a stable of some sort. Gray realized Laxus intended to get them animals to ride. It made sense, since he had never seen Natsu get sick on animals. He assumed it was a mind thing, that only when they thought too much about the vehicle did they get motion sick. Gray wondered over to a nearby store to pick up a new shirt, then returned to see Laxus with two horses waiting outside. "It'd be faster for me to go alone, but you need something." Laxus said. Gray climbed onto one of them and followed Laxus as they left the town.

xxxxx

Laxus stopped as it started to get dark and dismounted his horse. Gray followed suit. "We'll camp here for the night." Laxus decided. Gray could have figured that out himself, but he knew Laxus was just trying to fill the silence. Gray just hoped they could get to their destination soon, then they could fight and it wouldn't be so tense. "So, this is your second S-class job?" Laxus asked as he gathered wood. Gray nodded as he grabbed some and threw it in a pile.

"Yeah, but at least this time I don't have to worry about Erza coming after me." he said. Laxus laughed.

"She can be scary when she wants to. Mira too for that matter." he agreed. The two sat down in front of the wood pile and Laxus hit it with a bolt of lightning, making the wood ignite and catch fire. Gray sat looking at the flames, wondering if it would be less awkward if they had brought someone else.

"If we ever do this again, we should bring Cana." Gray thought out loud. He didn't realize he had voiced that until Laxus hummed in agreement.

xxxxx

Laxus woke Gray up at the first light and the two headed out again. It was nearing the end of the day when the village they were supposed to go to came in sight. The two stopped. "So, how do you want to handle this?" Gray asked. Laxus looked around.

"Let's just see what happens." Laxus said. He started forward, going slowly. Gray followed suit. As they went down the dirt street Gray saw a flicker of movement. He turned to warn Laxus, but he saw the lighting dragon slayer tense and knew that he was aware. They were being surrounded and once the thieves thought they were cornered, they'd attack. Judging from the sounds, Gray assumed there were possibly five of them. He hoped for their sake they wouldn't do anything. Then one of them stepped out into the middle of the road, as if he was trying to make Laxus stop. To humor them, Laxus did. Gray pulled his horse to a stop as well.

"Hello boys, nice day huh?" the man asked. Laxus just raised an eyebrow, not amused. "Tell you what, the city isn't exactly the safest place, so why don't you leave all your stuff with us while you look around?" the man suggested. Gray smirked.

"Do you think we're idiots?" Gray asked. The man shrugged.

"It was worth a shot, but now you don't have an option, leave all your things or you'll die." the man said, and his four comrades stood up so that Laxus and Gray could see them. Laxus turned to glance at Gray.

"You can handle this." he said. Gray gave him a confused look, before realizing Laxus was having him get rid of all five. He smirked.

"Whatever. Ice-make lance!" Gray said, slamming his fists together. Five shots of ice flew from the young mage, hitting all five men and knocking them over. The leader stood up, clearly afraid. They had not been expecting mages.

"Wh...what do we do boss?!" one asked. The man glared at Laxus. If he hadn't done anything, then he was probably stronger than the younger, and the younger seemed to be skilled enough to take on the five of them. He knew they had no chance against them without backup. The man snarled at them.

"We'll be waiting for you." he said, and they fell back. Laxus smirked.

"Too bad they're not all that easy." he said. Gray nodded.

"The next time we'll see them, they'll have their whole guild, and probably a few skilled mages." he agreed. Laxus started going forward again.

"Let's go get their guild's location from the client so we can head back home." he said. Gray nodded. It sounded like a good idea to him.

 **Yeah I know, first chapters are never really interesting. Sorry, had to set it up! I hope you all like it so far, and I have to say, I didn't expect anyone to notice the intro, so I have huge thank you's to Xateramusa** **IcePrinceRay, dragonlover89, Odette12, Doggieband, Raphael Van Halen and PokeTail. I hope you all like this story and continue to stay with it til the end!**


	3. Arrival

The five men ran into the main room where the guild master sat. "Master, we have a problem." one said quickly. The master raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and just what would that be?" he asked. The other four turned to the leader of their party and the man felt a cold sweat come over him, knowing what happened to those who angered the master.

"The town has two mages visiting. They'll probably ask the mages to run us out of here." the man said. The master looked uninterested.

"They're probably weaklings who have no interest in fighting for a run down town." the man dismissed, but the unofficial leader pressed on.

"Sir, one of them is an ice mage! Seeing as it is a rare magic, we're afraid he's either the Lamia Scale mage at best, and the Fairy Tail mage at worst. If that is the case, then him and his partner came here on a job. Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail each have a wizard saint in their guilds, and they have dragon slayers and god slayers." the man pleaded his case. The master looked interested now, but not afraid. Rather he looked excited.

"Is that right? This may just be fun." he mused.

xxxxx

Gray and Laxus arrived at a huge mansion. "So this is the client's house?" Gray asked. Laxus nodded. The two dismounted their horses and went in. Gray decided to let Laxus do all the talking. He just wanted to go and beat up a bunch of guys and go back home to rub it in the flame dragon slayers face that he got to do another s-class job before him. Laxus pounded on the door a few times before it opened. An elderly man and a young woman answered the door. The man was short, gray hair and beard with hazel eyes. The woman on the other hand was young and tall with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Can we help you?" the woman asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Laxus said, moving his coat slightly so she could see his mark. Following suit, Gray pulled up his shirt to show her the mark on his chest. The old man nodded.

"Yes, yes, please come in." he said, and the two moved aside. The fairies made their way into the house and followed the clients to a large room. The girl and the man sat down on a couch with a second facing it. "Please sit." the man said, gesturing to the seat across from him. The two sat where directed and remained quiet so the man could explain why he requested them.

"I am Maria Segal, and this is my Grandfather Isiah. We made the request to various guilds to have someone come and destroy the 'Loki's coyote' guild." she explained. The two nodded to show they understood that part.

"I am just an old merchant, but those buffoons are ruining not only my business but the others in the village. We can't do business in or out of the town, and it's starting to affect everyone." the old man said. Laxus nodded. The man handed him a map. "I marked the guild's location on there, it's not far, just outside of the town." he explained. Laxus handed it over to Gray. Then he stood up, Gray following suit.

"Are you both going to be alright? I saw you in the games, but..." Maria started, but Laxus smirked.

"You asked for only two right? I'm an S-class mage, and I wouldn't have brought Gray along if I didn't think he was able to handle this job. Our guild is strong, we won't loose to a guild of thieves." Laxus told her. Gray gave him a small smile, then the two left. Laxus paused outside of the house, then decided to leave the horses behind. The two started walking with Gray navigating along.

"So, what is the plan? Or are we going to just charge in?" Gray asked. He was so used to watching Erza and Lucy come up with a well thought out plan by now, then seeing Natsu and Happy just charge in using their favorite 'take them by storm' tactic. Of course Gray would follow and the two of them would just crash through the barriers, forcing Erza and Lucy to follow suit. Laxus laughed.

"Why don't you decide." he said. Gray gave him a stunned look. "This is your first actual S-class job right? Since Happy and Natsu stole the last one and you went along to bring them back. So why don't you make a call and I'll back it up." Laxus offered. Gray looked down, trying to think up a plan. After a minute or two he looked up at Laxus.

"How about we infiltrate the guild quietly and find the guild master? Since they don't know your magic we can hold off on using it until we have to." Gray said. Laxus raised an eyebrow. That wasn't usually Fairy Tail's tactics. Fairy Tail was a loud, boisterous, and headstrong guild. No matter where they went, they had no problems announcing their presence and charging in like a wild animal. It caused a lot of collateral damage and part of the reason why their guild was so famous. However, they also knew nothing about this guild. The guild was aware that they were coming and that Gray was an ice mage. They also knew the territory and had many unknown factors on their side, including numbers. Laxus was their only element of surprise. On top of that he knew his and Gray's magic weren't very compatible. Ice was not a conductor for electricity, so it wasn't going to be easy to use their magic together. Also, his and Gray's teamwork was non-existent since they haven't actually worked together in years. There was also the guild itself. Thief guilds didn't usually have skilled mages, but it wasn't unheard of to have a few to help defend themselves. Also, many of the members usually had some skill with a weapon. A quiet infiltration sounded like a good bet. He knew Gray usually came up with more careful ideas then others when he was in a team anyway, mostly because he was afraid of loosing something. Laxus nodded.

"Sounds good." he agreed. The two continued on until Laxus stopped again. Gray looked up to see a huge fortress in the distance. The black walls around it gave the impression of intense security and Gray could just make out a single door.

"Well, I guess that's it." he said. Laxus nodded and smirked. This was going to be fun!

 **Hello, thank you everyone for reading it so far! Starting next chapter we get into the action! Yay! At least that's what I have the most fun writing. I don't know when I can get the next chapter up, but I will as soon as I can! Thank you so much for the review Doggyband** **and AyaAC** , **I'm so glad you like it! Welcome to the story Gokudera29, KarinEvansEater and XXinsidemymindXX! I can't wait to see what you all think!**


	4. Fight part 1

Gray and Laxus circled the structure, but they couldn't find an back way in. "Guess thieves are worried about people stealing their stuff." Laxus said in mild amusement. Gray meanwhile was studding the wall.

"Hey Laxus, what do you suppose that wall is made of?" Gray asked. Laxus looked again.

"I'd say stone held together with mortar. Why?" he asked. Gray nodded to show he agreed. He looked to Laxus.

"Think you can find a blind spot?" he asked. The dragon slayer nodded and looked around, finding a small one with a narrow way in. Laxus led the way, Gray careful to mimic all his movements. When the two got to the wall, Gray slammed his fists together then put his hands on the wall. Ice left his hands, but Laxus couldn't see it on the stone surface at first. After a few seconds he saw a layer of ice cover the surface. Gray then backed up. "Hit that." he told the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus suddenly clicked it together. Gray had used his ice to go between the cracks in the surface, and expand making the structure weak. All he had to do was hit it down. Pulling back his fist, he charged it with lightning and punched the ice. The area around the ice crumbled under the force, creating an opening. They could see through the hole to tell that it opened into a small court yard, leading to a door in the actual building. Laxus checked to make sure no one could see them before going through, then Gray followed, closing the hole with ice as he did. Laxus knew it wasn't to keep their presence from being detected, because they would be on high alert if they saw the hole in the first place. It was more to keep anyone from slipping away before they can scare them off. He had to give the younger credit, being more resourceful than Laxus had first thought he'd be. The two moved quietly across the yard to the building before slipping in. Laxus went first with Gray following him down the quiet halls. There was hardly any light, so that helped conceal the two males. Then they heard a shuffling noise. The two males saw a guard walking along the hall. Without missing a beat, Laxus snagged the man. The guild member want to yell, but Laxus covered his mouth.

"Hush! Why don't you show us where we can find your guild master?" Laxus hissed at the man. The man looked scared for his life and managed a nod. Laxus released him. "Good." he said. The two followed him along the halls.

"How did you get in here?" the man finally asked.

"Trade secrete." Gray said.

"You won't win against our master." the man told them.

"Yeah, we've heard that whole story before." Laxus said. Gray smirked a little. People always thought Fairy Tale was weaker than them, until they came up against the guild that is. The man scowled.

"Yeah, and people have tried to take our guild down before as well. No one has succeeded yet." he said. Laxus just shrugged, not caring what the man had to say. The guild member stopped and pointed down the hall.

"Follow this until it ends and you'll see a large door. The master is behind that door." the man said. Laxus nodded moved past the man, Gray following suit. The two came to the large door within a minute.

"Ready?" Laxus asked Gray, and the younger nodded. Laxus pulled open the door and they could see three men sitting in the room, caught by surprise by their entrance.

"So, they really did send two mages after us." the master said, standing up from his chair. Laxus nodded.

"The village wants you out of here. So you can pick up and leave, or we'll make you." Laxus said. The man shook his head.

"How about we stay and you two leave?" he asked. Gray gave him a cocky grin.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." he said. All five looked like they were ready to fight, but no one wanted to make the first move. Laxus glanced over at Gray to see the male holding a level of restraint. It seemed that while the boy was just as impulsive as Natsu at times, he could show restraint when needed. However, someone had to do something. One of the guild members made a move toward Laxus. "Ice- make hammer!" Gray yelled, bringing down the ice hammer onto the man. However, before it could hit him, it shattered on a wooden board that formed over the man.

"Wood-make shield." the other male said. Laxus and Gray looked at that male. He would have to go first since wood could insulate lighting. That could have been another reason that Laxus never went on a job with Laki. They were just not compatible at all. The male that Gray attacked ran forward toward Gray.

"Air magic, vacuum." the man said, and casted a circle around Gray. Gray found himself unable to breath as the air was drained from around him. Laxus charged forward and punched the air mage, causing him to drop his spell. Gray gasped as air came into his lungs.

"Thanks Laxus." he said, standing up again. He turned his attention to the master. They just needed Laxus to take him out and they would be able to scare off the rest of the guild. "Ice make- floor." Gray yelled, freezing the floor. He ran forward and slid to the air mage, realizing that this one had to go first. The mage focused all his attention on Gray, and in a flash Laxus went over to the mage and hit him hard at the base of his neck. The man went down. Then with a flicker of movement, Laxus saw the master appear behind Gray. Grabbing the teen by his arm since his shirt was missing again, Laxus through Gray to the ground behind him as a knife descended into the space Gray had stood moments before.

"What the hell was that?" Laxus snarled. The man grinned.

"I thought that would be obvious. When your in a fight, it's most efficient to take out the weaker beings first." he said. Gray scowled at him. While he knew he wasn't on the same level as Laxus, proof of that by the fact Natsu still couldn't beat the s-class mage, he still hated it when people reminded him though. Laxus scowled too.

"Laxus, I'll take care of the wood-make mage, so you keep your focus on the guild master." Gray said. He would love to fight the master himself and prove the man wrong, but Laxus' abilities would be greatly reduced against the wood-make mage, and Gray still had his pride as a maker mage to not loose to another one. Laxus nodded to show he agreed and Gray ran off toward the wood mage. The mage was waiting for him, and as Gray got close, he created a shield. Gray jumped over it. "Ice-make dagger!" Gray yelled, creating a small ice dagger in his hand. The wood make formed a wooden shield, but Gray planted the ice blade into the surface and ripped it out of the man's grasp. Gray then through a punch at the man's face, but he blocked it. Laxus watched for a second before turning back to the master, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked around when he heard a sharp yelp and turned back to Gray, to see the master held Gray with one arm while the other held a knife at Gray's neck.

"Surrender now or I'll spill the kids blood all over." he hissed.

 **Hey ya'll, sorry about the wait. I was traveling for two days, so I didn't have the time to write. Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. You are all awesome and I can't thank you enough for reading my story. I am glad so many people like it because I didn't think anyone would! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	5. New understanding

Laxus sighed. He had been trying to give Gray a chance to handle most of the job, but now he knew he'd have to get serious. Gray didn't look afraid, rather he looked pissed. Laxus located the other mage, he wasn't too far from the master. It would be easy to hit both, and if he concentrated more energy on the wood mage, it would break through the wood. However that would have to wait until he got Gray away from the master. He looked at Gray, trying to tell him without words that he was going to help him. Gray reached a hand up, grabbing at the masters wrist. The master didn't seem to think much of it, probably thinking it was a reaction, but Laxus almost couldn't hide the smirk about to play on his lips. He knew Gray was good at hand-to-hand combat. In fact, him, Gray, and Cana had taken lessons together in that respect when they had first arrived at Fairy Tail from Gildarts in some of his infrequent visits. Gray through back his elbow at the same time as he shoved his arm forward. The impact made the man gasp and his arm go slack, that Gray showed away from him. Gray then threw his body to the ground and Laxus acted. The two lightning strikes hit hard, concentrating more on the wood mage. However, the male did something Laxus hadn't expected. He didn't shield himself at all, instead shielding the master. Since the attack on the master was not as strong as the wood mage, the master was unaffected. The wood mage was down for the count however. Gray had rolled away during the attack so that he wouldn't get hit. The ice made a good slide and had protected him. Gray climbed back to his feet next to the dragon slayer. "Not bad kid." Laxus said. Gray wasn't looking at him, but rather the guild master.

"He moves as fast as you do." Gray said. Laxus nodded.

"I noticed." he said. The master was their only enemy left. once they captured him, the others would leave without a fight. The master seemed amused though.

"I haven't seen a lighting mage before." the man said. Laxus grinned.

"Too bad for you, you made two mistakes." he said. The master smirked.

"Oh, and what was that?" he asked. Laxus vanished, only to appear directly in front of the master. The master vanished as well to appear on the other side of the room. Laxus was in front of him again in just a fraction on a second and hit the man hard in the gut, forcing him to double over.

"The first one is you underestimated Fairy Tail." he said. The master moved again, and Laxus followed. The master moved behind Laxus and hit him in the back, but it didn't seem to faze the young man that much. He turned to face the master, but he was gone again. Laxus scowled, now he knew how others felt when he did that to them. Then the master hit him from the side, knocking the male to the ground.

"Laxus!" yelled Gray, worried that it may have hurt the other male.

"And I'm curious, what is the second one?" the man asked. Laxus smirked up at him.

"You pissed off a dragon. Lightning dragon slayer roar!" Laxus yelled, and hit the man directly in the chest with the attack. The man flew back into the wall and slapped against it so hard that the stone cracked. Then the master slumped to the ground unconscious. Gray moved over to Laxus' side. He didn't speak, and neither did Laxus, then Laxus made his way over to the unconscious male, lifting him up. "Grab the other two, then we can get the guild to leave." Laxus ordered. Gray nodded and did as told. They carried all three out into the court yard where the guild was facing the wall, waiting for the attack that already came. When they saw their guild master however, they threw down their weapons and left, taking the three with them. Laxus then turned to the structure. "I guess we should do something about this building too, just to make sure they don't come back. I wonder if I have enough magic to do it though..." Laxus mused, looking at just how big it was. Gray then put a hand up to stop Laxus from moving forward. Apparently he had an idea and Laxus was curious to see what it was. He slapped a fist into the other palm and closed his eyes, apparently needing a lot of concentration to do what he was thinking.

"Ice-make...wire net." Gray said. Thin wires formed all over the structure, and as soon as the building and walls were covered in the small ice ropes, Gray opened his eyes and swayed. Laxus assumed he used everything that he had left.

"What is that?" the older male asked.

"They're like small hollow tubes. I made openings so if you just hit one, the lighting will travel through them and be released at certain points, so you'll only have to use one attack to bring it down." Gray said. Laxus smirked. The boy had found another way to make their abilities work together. Laxus nodded to show he understood and used his strongest attack on the nearest opening. He could see the ice light up all over the structure, then with a huge explosion, the structure crumbled to the ground.

"Well, let's head back to town." Laxus said. Gray nodded in agreement.

xxxxx

The two mages started back to Magnolia, having collected their payment for the job. "That was a good job back there." Laxus told the younger, but Gray frowned.

"Not really, you did most of the work and I got in trouble." Gray said.

"It was an S-class job, your bound to run into trouble, but you got yourself out and you did a good job." Laxus said. Gray smiled.

"Thanks. You know, I kinda missed this. You, me, and Cana...we should do another job with her soon." Gray said. Laxus nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be interesting to see." he said. He could just see it now, them riding along with Cana carrying a huge barrel of alcohol and chugging it as they went. It almost made him laugh. The idea wasn't ridiculous though. It'd be nice just to be the three of them again.

"She doesn't have a team, and I'm sure our teams could do without us for another day." Gray said. Laxus nodded.

"Sounds like fun. So, was this anything like Gallaluna?" Laxus asked, and Gray started to talk about that whole fiasco. He liked the fact that they could talk now. The trip there had been so silent, and even though they really didn't have much common ground, they could talk about their various adventures and the past. Laxus remembered when they were kids how he didn't really want to go on the jobs with the two, but now he was glad he had. After all, all the bonds in Fairy Tail were unique and strong.

 **So what do you all think? I have a second story I'm working on as Laxus, Gray, and Cana's team when they were younger. I'm thinking of making it right after Gray joined, so I hope you would like to read that when I get it up! Thank you everyone for reading this story! Shout out to AyaAC, Doggyband, IcePrinceRay, KarinEvansEater, Odette12, PokeTail, Raphael Van Halen, Vendra77, XXinsidemymindXX, Xateramusa, dragonlover89, elv7, kurahieiritr JIO, sktrgrl13, verday, Anana16, Gokudera29! Anana16, your English was perfect! And PokeTail, I'm sure Natsu will be livid when he learns not only did Gray go on a job that was S-class, but with Laxus too! Doggyband, AyaAC, kurahieiritr JIO, and IcePrinceRay, thank you so much for the reviews!**


End file.
